


The Wizard's Ghost

by RickedSab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickedSab/pseuds/RickedSab
Summary: A short animation of Granger summoned as a ghost by Snape who deeply missed her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43
Collections: SSHG Spooktober Fest 2020





	The Wizard's Ghost

[for rickedsab](https://vimeo.com/465056002) from [forrickedsab](https://vimeo.com/user124494962) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

I hope this works!


End file.
